


Written at [______] (Small Blurbs)

by Chasity1497



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Multi, Smut, Will Add More, bare with me, but for right now, i comeup with weird concepts at like 2 or 3 in the morning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 18:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17208854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasity1497/pseuds/Chasity1497
Summary: These are all going to be little blurb that I have decided to keep track with. All of these are mostly written at like 2 or 3 in the morning. Each title will be time that I came up with the idea and which member I decided to write it for and took upon the opportunity to write it out.Think it as a concept. Ideas.These are all spontaneous ideas or thoughts that would pop in my head as i'm reading certain passages in books, other fan fiction, movies, or music.





	1. [2:04 am] (Baekhyun)

Baekhyun gripped the journal in his hand as the rain poured harder outside the large window, drops cascaded down the window pane and a cold breeze blew past him and he shivered, not bothered to find warmth. He was troubled, not sure if he should open the journal that once recorded life that he cherished and was now ripped away from him.

A cold breeze blew past him again from a different direction with a whisper of his name. Baekhyun wanted to cower and so, he grabbed for the blanket, folded neatly on his nearby chair and draped himself in the darkness of the blanket. He knew this was not enough though. “Baekhyun.” He wished to never hear again, to go deaf so he could never hear that name. 

He moved the blanket away from his body, the soft glow of the cloudy morning light painting the large bedroom in a hazy blue. He wished to never see either, to be blind. Your hair was still the same. He wished to run his fingers through it but fearful of the thought that he finally went lost his own humanity.

Because, he is only crazy after all. Baekhyun should at least keep his humanity. His grip around the journal tightened as he stared at you. “Why will you not read my journal Baek?”

His breath was shaky, and his voice was hardly manageable but, he managed a few words. “Too afraid.” Tears welled up in his eyes as he seen the pained expression on your face. He swallowed but continued. “Too afraid to accept that it was me.” He choked a little but cleared his throat.

“Go on...say it Baek”

He he hesitantly looked towards the corner of his room. A stain that stayed and was never cleaned since a month ago. He looked down at his once favorite white button up. Now, forever on his skin to haunt him like this. The tears spilled down his cheeks. He was so close to losing his mind. “That it was me who killed you.”

Your hair stayed the same. Blood soaked.


	2. [2:30 am] Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo walked through the door after coming back from practice to see you asleep on the couch with “100 Days my Prince” playing on the TV. He smiled but cringed when he seen the tissue box with a few used tissues next to it. He sighed and threw them into the trash bin and went back to your form. Your eyes were red and puffy from crying, probably from a scene in the drama. He shut the television off and turned back over to you.

He sat on the floor to be level with your face and reached out to trace your features. You were perfect to him, even if you had a few blemishes on your face that you hated. He smiled when you nuzzled your cheek into the palm of his hand. He leaned forward and kissed your forehead before he gently shook you awake.

“I’m home honey. Let’s get you to bed okay?” He heard you hum out an incoherent response, but he knew you said okay. He sat you down on the bed. “I’ll change your clothes for you okay?” You nodded your head an okay and he started to pull off your tight jeans that he always struggled to pull off and continued to undress you to replace with pajamas.

“Come on, lay down.” Kyungsoo pulled the comforter and sheets away for you to tuck yourself under and he covered you with a quick and gentle kiss to your lips. He soon followed behind you and pulled you over to him and he smiled just when you turned to face him and tuck yourself into his chest. “Good night.”

“Night Soo. I love you.”

He chuckled slightly and kissed the top of your head. “I love you too.”


	3. [12:20 am] Yixing

Yixing, behind closed doors is a busy man. You knew this very well and that fact made you proud of all the accomplishments he has been awarded with. Those very accomplishments are what makes his smile ten times more beautiful to you. Even the smiles he has when he has found motivation to continue a demo song that’s been in his files for a while. However, there are moments when he’s upset. Like now.

Yixing wanted to bang his head against the keyboard. Nothing was coming to him and the lack of motivation was getting to his head. He sighed and leaned back into his chair with frustration written all over his face. A small smile did appear on his face when he heard your familiar gentle knocks on his studio door. A sigh of relief left his lips when he saw your fresh smile. 

“Stuck?” He softly spoke his reply and pulled you into the studio and sat down with you in his lap. You reached for his guitar and got into a comfortable position. “Do you want me to play for you then? Maybe an idea might pop up if you relax.” You saw his eyes light up and a gentle smile playing on his lips. 

A remedy to Yixing’s frustration was always your face when you played his guitar. Soft features and a small smile. You were always his way of finding a cure for frustration.


	4. [10:57 pm] Baekhyun

You and Baekhyun pulled out all of the extra blankets and the electric heater outside on the porch. You laid one blanket down and had to rest to cover up from the winter cold. Baekhyun plugging the heater into the outlet inside and turned it on blast. He quickly got under the covers with you and pulled you as close as he could against him.

Baekhyun held you close and made sure that your hands stayed warm as the rare Super Blood Wolf Moon started. You felt him lean over and placed his lips on top of yours. “This is exciting. I get to see the lunar eclipse and a super blood wolf moon with my baby.”


	5. [11:25pm] Jongdae

You and Jongdae likes to occasionally stroll through the nearby park to relax and de-stress the hard work you both have been going through. It’s a nice and simple date and a great chance to spend quality time together during the busy time. There’s always a spot that Jongdae stops you at, a single cherry tree that the orphanage across the street planted. The tree holds a special bond to the park ever since then, and since a year and a half ago, for both you and Jongdae.

“Here’s our stop of rest.” He pulled you over to stand under a branch of the tree. The blossoms were just starting to sprout after the harsh winter cold. You both sat on the ground and he wrapped an arm around your shoulders to bring you closer. 

You took in a deep breath and looked out across the park. You could hear the water fountain that will appear after Jongdae wants to continue walking again and the Spring breeze was a nice pace compared to the blizzard breeze that always made your skin dry and itchy. You shivered at the memory and Jongdae squeezed your shoulder. 

“Feel better now?” 

Just hearing Jongdae’s voice always made you feel better. “Yeah.”

He chuckled, and you felt butterflies flutter in your stomach at the beautiful sound. “I’m glad. Hey babe?” He turned to face you and moved your hair out of your eyes and cupped your cheek. “I love you.” He leaned in and pressed his lips against yours with passion and care. 


	6. [7:46 pm] Mafia!Baekhyun

Baekhyun’s ear piece rattle static in his brain as a voice he loves to hear came through. He couldn’t help the smile that featured on his face as he hacked into the security system of the bank.

“Hello darling. I see that you’re hacking away.”

Baekhyun chuckled. “And how would you know that I’m hacking?”

“They told me you were.”

Baekhyun sighed and knew that he was going to murder one of the members after this heist. “So, what brings you onto my channel?”

“Oh nothing.” Baekhyun’s demeanor faltered when he noticed that his computer glitched for a millisecond before the screen went total red on him. He was locked out. “Just making sure you don’t ruin my own heist.”

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me. Baby come on now. Stop joking around.”

You looked up at the camera that he knew he was watching on his screen and smiled and blew a kiss at him. “I’m not joking. I’m really here to steal what you all were stealing.”

Suddenly, Sehun’s voice came through on the channel. “You are a sneaky motherfucker Chasity.”

“Looks like you all need to train more if you ever want to beat me guys!”


	7. [8:32 pm] Mafia!Chanyeol

Chanyeol just had a good hit and was packing up his McMillan TAC-50 back into its case, thinking about the amount he would receive from his boss after taking down someone who thought they were inferior. Chanyeol swallowed the excitement down as people started to swarm the dead body.

When he turned around towards the exit, he ran into someone. “What the-?”

“Ow! What the hell?!” You shot up to your feet and stood above the guy who took your hit. “First you take my hit and then you run into me like I’m nothing? How dare you!”

Chanyeol was confused until a thought struck him. “YOUR hit? Listen, my boss gave me this hit and I did it. Finders keepers’ losers’ weepers.”

You scoffed. “What are you? A child or something? That’s so lame! What kind of a sniper are you when you act like a child?”

“That kind that takes the hit first.”

He watched your nerve break and the next thing he saw was you swinging your case to him square in the side. “Okay. I deserved that one.”

“You’re damn right you did Chanyeol.”

“Still love me, though right Chasity?”

“I’m not so sure anymore.”

“I’ll let you take the next hit.”

“Then I love you more than anything.”

“You never play fair.”

“I’m not the one who stole a hit.”

Chanyeol went up to you and planted a kiss to your lips. “You’ll have the next one okay?”

“I better.”You playfully pouted at him and smiled at each other. “Now let’s go to Sehun’s and get that cash babe!”


End file.
